Everything I Dreamed It Would Be
by Cassieandra8291
Summary: After blowing up his hideout, Mello finds himself staying on Matt's couch. When he has some trouble sleeping one night, he accidentally discovers something about his friend that he never knew. MxM lemon, M rated.


**So I've had this on my laptop for a while, mainly putting off posting it because I couldn't get it "quite" the way I liked it for a very very long time. Also I couldn't come up with a decent title. But after several months of tweaking, here it is. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Mello was having a hard time sleeping tonight. His scar was hurting an unusual amount tonight, and he hadn't quite grown used to the pull-out sofa in his friend's apartment. After the explosion at his mafia base, Matt had been nice enough to let him crash with him, and as uncomfortable as his current arrangements were, he didn't dare complain. Matt was his best friend.<p>

Mello sighed and sat up, rubbing the still tender flesh on his shoulder where he'd gotten burned. He got up to get some chocolate and his burn cream, then it was back to bed. If he was ever going to catch Kira before that albino brat Near, he needed his rest. As he grabbed a chocolate bar from his stash in the kitchen cabinet, he heard a noise coming from the direction of Matt's room. It sounded like Matt was calling for him. Taking a bite from the corner of his chocolate bar, he went to investigate.

"M-Mello," the gamer's voice called again, rather groggily. Mello was now standing outside Matt's bedroom; he opened the door just a little.

"Matt? What did you want?"

"Mello...oh, _Mello_.."

"What, Matt?"

"You're so good...oh God, don't stop..."

Suddenly it dawned on Mello. Matt was dreaming. And from the sound of it, it was a sex dream. A sex dream about him.

Mello didn't know what to think. Walking in on Matt masturbating was one thing (he'd done that more times than he'd care to remember-they were roommates for several years in their teens, after all) but walking in on him having sexy dreams about him? That was another thing entirely. In the nearly fifteen years he'd known Matt, he never once suspected his best friend was gay, much less that he was attracted to him.

Mello closed the bedroom door. He could still hear occasional moans coming from the other side as he finished off his chocolate bar and headed for the bathroom.

His mind was racing as he opened the medicine cabinet and took out his tube of burn cream. Hell, he knew how he felt about Matt-he'd been madly in love with him since they were about 12. He'd lost count of the times he'd dreamt about the gamer on the other side of the door in the same way, the times he'd caught himself staring at him while he was playing video games, paying particular attention to those soft-looking lips wrapped around a cigarette, the times he'd fantasized about being pounded from behind with that thick, hard-

Mello pushed the thought from his mind. God, Matt was his best friend! And though Matt clearly harbored the same desires, the same closeted feelings as Mello did, something just felt...wrong. Hearing Matt cry out his name in his sleep through the paper-thin wall between the bathroom and his room wasn't helping. Neither was the sudden tingling sensation in his nether regions.

"Mell-unnhhhh..." he heard Matt cry out, louder than before. Then he heard movement.

"Fuck, man, what...shit, not again," Matt grumbled, now wide awake. Mello could hear him getting up and heading for the door and hurriedly finished applying ointment to his scar and put the tube away. He turned on the sink to wash his hands and he heard a knock at the door.

"Gimme a minute, I was just finishing up," he said, turning off the faucet. He opened the bathroom door and tried to nonchalantly walk past Matt.

"Wait, Mello," the gamer called after him. Mello stopped and faced him. "We...need to talk."

Mello knew what this was about and sighed. "Matt, I know. I...overheard you on my way to the bathroom."

"Mello, I-"

"Shh," Mello said. "How long...have you felt that way about me?"

Matt looked at the blonde, a little surprised at how well Mello was taking this. "Since you left Wammy's. A little before then actually. I didn't know how to say it, but shit, I loved you. I still do. And I want you so bad, Mells, you don't even know..."

He was interrupted by Mello pressing him against the wall and kissing his neck. "You can have me. Matt, take me."

The redhead moaned and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist. He picked him up and carried him back to his room and then set him down on his bed. He planted several kisses along Mello's jawline, going down his neck and along his shoulder. Mello winced slightly because Matt had chosen the scarred one, but didn't make him stop. The blonde tugged at the waistband of Matt's boxers and eased them down his hips, then ridding himself of his own.

Matt climbed on top of his slightly older companion and grinned down at him.

"You're sure you want this?" he asked.

"Matt, I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Mello replied. "My body is all yours."

Matt continued to explore Mello's body, trying to find the spots that were particularly sensitive. The blonde quivered beneath him, feeling himself getting harder. Finally the anticipation became too much for him and he rolled over onto his stomach, got up onto his hands and knees and looked at his lover with pleading eyes.

"Fuck me, Matty," he said. "I'm ready."

Matt got behind Mello, smiling at how eager he was. "Just a minute, Mells, " he said. He licked his fingers and stroked himself for a moment, lubing himself up, before positioning himself at his entrance. With his hands on the other man's hips, he gently pushed himself inside, gasping at how tight he was.

"Matt," he moaned, bucking his hips as the redhead penetrated him. Matt reached down under Mello and began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts, earning more cries of pleasure. One particularly hard thrust had found just the right spot to make Mello nearly come. He hit the blonde's prostate again and again; Mello shoved his face into the blanket to muffle his cries of ecstasy as he reached orgasm. He was still shivering when Matt pulled out, a little disappointed at the brevity of the sex but still satisfied that he made Mello come that hard.

Mello rolled onto his back again, his hair sticking to his sweat-covered forehead. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you," he said, smiling. He got down on his knees on the floor while Matt sat on the edge of the bed and teased him with his tongue for a minute before taking his whole length into his mouth.

Matt bit his lip to keep from yelling loudly enough to wake the upstairs neighbors. He'd always imagined Mello was good with his mouth but experiencing it firsthand, it was beyond even the wildest of his fantasies. He ran his trembling fingers through Mello's long blond hair as he continued using that talented tongue of his in ways Matt had never even imagined, until finally he couldn't contain himself anymore and gave in to the sweet, sweet release.

"God damn, Mel," he panted, lying on his back to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. "I didn't think I could come that hard, but you've gone and proven me wrong..."

Mello smiled up at his exhausted lover. "Just returning the favor. You were...you were my first, Matt."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"I waited for you. I wouldn't have wanted it to be anybody else," the blonde said with a loving smile.


End file.
